


It's Mine Now

by MeticulousHand



Category: LISA the Trilogy, LISA the joyful, LISA the painful
Genre: Blood, Drugs, Manipulation, Other, Violence, mention of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousHand/pseuds/MeticulousHand
Summary: Lisa is fucking bitter and power hungry.Everyone is still miserable, the only difference if Lisa is alive and POWERFUL.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an au going around tumblr.com where Lisa didn't die and actually became a drug lord with Buzzo at her side and I REALLY liked it!
> 
> And you know, I've been thinking more about it and I wanted to do one (1) fic about it and stretch it to two, maybe three chapters. I don't know if I'm going to REALLY expand on it, and I'm definitely not sure if I really want explain her survival in this au in great detail. I honestly just pulled some stuff out of my ass just enough to make SOME of it make at least a little sense for her to even BE there?
> 
> I'm just here to write out a short fic about what it's like for her as a drug lord and what she would think of some things now.
> 
> If more ideas are thrown my way and fit my liking, I'd be more than happy to give it a whirl and write more to this if this actually turns out decently.
> 
> Also there ain't no shipping here, sorry. Just bitterness and misery

It's incredible how the little things can affect a whole future. How a tiny, blue ball can take its toll on someone who has lost all meaning in their life. How addiction can take over someone's life and wreak havoc on their mind and soul over time and change them. Metaphorically and literally. It has been a few decades since she escaped all the pain and misery that was forced upon her at home. All the sickness and hurt brought onto her by her own father. No.. That wasn't her father she and her brother was living with. That was some monster taking on the form of their dad. But either way, she knew she couldn't live like this. This wasn't any way to live and she was done with suffering in this manner. Lisa Armstrong searched and searched until she could discover another way out of this everyday Hell that wouldn't mean the end of her life. One day, she finally found it and took the opportunity as soon as it was apparent to her. And from that day on, no one saw or heard from her again. That was until sometime after The Flash occurred.

Sometime after it happened, Lisa had returned but under a disguise. At the time, she wasn't sure if she was ready for anyone from her past to recognize her if she were to cross their paths. Upon her return, she was clad in a white serape and a cheap, plain red mask with a hood connected to it. She noticed it seemed to become a popular thing to wear in Olathe; serapes, capes, hoods, mask, etc. Seeing everyone starting to dress like this after the brutal destruction of their land, Lisa had only decided it would be best to at least try to fit in with everyone and stay low. With further observation with each passing day, it didn't take long for her to realize she hadn't seen another woman here, not once since her return. And with the rising violence plaguing this land, she felt it would be safer if she stayed disguised and kept to herself. 

It was hard to think about why she even returned to Olathe exactly. There's nothing here for her anymore. Being gone so long, she did think about her big brother, Brad. But thinking about it too much lead to hurt feelings and bitterness. Aware that he was just as afraid of their father as she was, she couldn't question why her only other family would let her be put through such abuse day in and day out. Lisa shook her head. No, the only person that truly cared about her was Bernard. Anything she asked of him, he would obediently do so. Despite her disappearance, Lisa did learn more things within that period of her life. Still being an Armstrong, she wanted to grow stronger. She met people during her journey where she learned to not only fend for herself, but fight back if necessary. And in that time, she created her own style of fighting. Although it wasn't the original Armstrong Style, she had possessed something that suited her more. In her current state, she was strong enough to fight her own fights now. No one fought for her back then so she had chosen to fight for herself now. And truly, she was the only person she needed anymore. But now, maybe her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she just wanted to see what had become of everyone. Seeing The Flash had taken a great toll on this once vibrant green land had only piqued her curiosity. Had anyone she knew survive or have they succumbed to a more crueler fate?

Her first month back in Olathe had gone by swiftly. Only a few dozen had picked a fight with her but every time she had won nothing but flawless victories. Soon enough, less and less people had chosen to fight her at random whether it be one on one or in groups. Proving her strength, it did interest some far stronger opponents across the land though not many went out of their way to track her down and much rather waited for her to even step in their area. One in particular being Buzzo. It was funny how the two met again, really. Lisa needed somewhere to stay and she thought she had found an abandoned building as no light of any kind could be seen and the area was void of life. She climbed in through a broken window and hopped down to the cold, dusty flooring with a 'thump'. Slowly, she turned her head left and right as if to try to confirm she was alone before she collapsed to the ground and laid her back against the wall. It all felt safe for a time until she was certain she heard stirring. Suddenly, someone had begun to whistle. A light was produced from a candle and all she could see for the moment was a smiling figure. After the song was done, the whole room lit up. The whole place was packed full of men wearing unsettling, smiling masks except for the man who stood in front of her. It was none other than Buzzo who greeted her. With no response from Lisa herself, he crouched in front of her, still displaying that wide smile of his. 

"I said: Hello! You're that guy I've been hearing about lately? The one beating everyone up, aren't you? White, red, and short. I think you fit that description, don't you think?" He asked.  
And still with no reply from her, he continued talking to her.  
"I'm assuming you're here because you've been searching for some Joy in your life, right? Since you're new, the first one is on me!"  
He offered, holding out a hand full of the blue pellets. Lisa had only stared at him. She wasn't only not answering as if not to give herself away as being a woman, but also because she was trying to look at his face. That couldn't have been /him/, could it? There is no way she could mistake those red lips of his and the tufts of blonde hair that poked from underneath his helmet as someone she once knew. And for the first time since she had been back in Olathe, she uttered her first words though in a hushed and hesitant voice so no one else but Buzzo could hear her.

"Bernard..?"  
His heart had practically stopped in his chest. Air ceased to enter his lungs as he heard her mutter his name. It's been too long since he heard his actual name from someone. Especially from a ghost from his past. It couldn't be her, could it? She was announced dead all those years ago. A wave of dizziness hit him as he tried to focus on the resting person in front of him. This figure here spoke his name in a familiar, feminine voice.

"..Lisa?" He croaked, retracting his hand and pocketing the Joy.  
And then, she reached into the collar of her top to pull out a pendant she had always adorned since childhood to confirm her identity to him without having to take her mask off for the entire gang to realize she was female. At first, he was at a loss for words. Then, he turned to face his gang, ordering them to leave the building immediately. Everyone looked at Buzzo with such confusion for a moment as if to ask why he wanted them to leave, but they weren't here to disobey commands from him. Once alone, he turned his attention back to her.   
"Is it really you?"

Feeling more safe now that everyone but Buzzo was gone, she pulled off her mask and hood to reveal her face. The scars she commanded him to make on her were still there. Two thick, gnarly scars starting from the middle of her forehead, down diagonally and ending just before the start of the corners of her left eye. Seeing her face now, he couldn't think of what to say. It was definitely her now that he could see her face and despite the definite age that very much showed through the creases around her mouth, he was positive it was Lisa. He was trying to form words but nothing could be made. And then, tears began to well up in his eyes before he flung his arms around her to hug her tightly. Words flowed from his mouth as hot tears rolled down his cheeks, staining them and her shoulder.

"It's you I can't believe it it's you it's you you're alive this isn't real I thought you were dead and and and--"   
The way he was blurting everything out while sobbing and sucking in between breaths reminded her of a child in distraught. Everything else was drowned out with his own crying.   
Lisa on the other hand, was confused with receiving such a reaction. Did he really miss her that much? But of course, she couldn't help but let a grin tug on the corners of her lips. She hugged him back as tightly and shh'd him.

"It's me. I'll tell you what I've been doing all these years but only if you do something for me."

Pulling himself back up to look at her, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"You know I'd do anything for you, Lisa. Just say the word."

Lisa stood up and held a hand out to him to help him back up on his feet. Gripping his hand and squeezing it harshly in her own, she looked up to him.  
"I wasn't expecting to bump into this Joy gang I've been hearing about since my arrival back in Olathe today and I wasn't expecting to see you. But seeing as you're the boss here, I want to be a part of this operation too."

It was odd to hear her suddenly ask to be a part of this whole thing. It's his first time hearing from her in decades and she had only been back for a month. What reason could she possibly have to want to be in on this?  
"S-Sure I can make you a member. In fact, we can both lead together! I've been hearing about how you've beaten the crap out of anyone that's tried to tussle with you so I don't need to see any proof of your strength. But../Why/ do you want to be in?"

She leaned up to him, still holding his hand as she overlapped it with another.  
"I want power."


End file.
